As the Dead Rise
by normanlovesshayda
Summary: Breelynn is a biker/crossbow shooting gal with an attitude. She's built a wall to her heart from all the pain that it has caused her. Once the world ends and the dead rise, her sister and her search for a safe haven. That's when she meets the rough -n- tough, Mr. Attitude himself, Daryl Dixon. Will the end of the world be the beginning of a relationship? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1: On the Road

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, just Breelynn and Ariya._**

As I got off of my bike and unlatched my riding helmet, a walker came up, arms outstretched, trying to get ahold of my delicious flesh. I took out my knife and stabbed it in it's eye. I walked up to my childhood house and immediately my Mom yanks me in and slams the door.

"Well, hello to you, too, Mother." I say.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't let those...things know we're in here." She pulls me in a hug and kisses my temple.

"Where's Ariya?" I ask of my 12 year old sister.

"She's in her room. Go let her know you're here." She tells me. "Oh, and I'm making spaghetti so don't go snacking around."

"Wait, how are you making spaghetti?!" Every town is out of power because of the apocalypse, and the fact that over half the population of the world is now crawling around lifeless.

"Your dad had 4 generators in the shed out back. Ariya was the one who remembered them when we lost power. We're still on the first generator too." She smiles.

I walk into Ariya's room and see her on her cell phone.

"You do know it's the zombie apocalypse, right?" I ask her.

"No Way!" She says sarcastically.

"Then why are you on your phone?"

"I'm trying to get more followers on Instagram, duh!" She says.

"Go outside and scream, you'll have a lot of followers then. Just don't trip or they'll eat you." I tell her. She laughs and gives me a hug.

''So...where's Jonathan?" She asks. I look down and tears threaten to spill out.

"Oh no! What happened to him?"

"He was out getting supplies for us while we were camping in the dorms at the campus and he wasn't careful." I said, a single tear coming down my face.

"He got bit?"

"Worse. He was with Glenn and he tripped and Glenn tried to grab ahold of him but he could only get ahold of his cross necklace so it just broke off of him. Glenn came back and told me. He gave me Jonathan's necklace and then just left. I haven't seen him since." Glenn was our cousin. We were very close cousins; him, Ariya, and me. We used to spend half of our time together.

"So for all we know Glenn's dead too? Along with Jonathan?" She started crying. Jonathan was my boyfriend for 3 years, until that night, and we got in a huge fight and he said he was going to get supplies.

"DINNER'S REA-" My mom's sentence was cut off with a high pitch, blood curling scream.

"MOM?!" We bolted out the door to the kitchen, where a walker had broken in through the glass door and was eating my mom, who was laying on the ground. It turned right as I slammed my knife into it's eye. It fell over my mother. I look over at the glass door where other walkers were starting to see us. There was no repair. I turn to Ariya, who's surprisingly not bawling her eyes out anymore, just in complete shock.

"Go pack your stuff. Fast. Meet me at the front door. GO!" I shoved her and she woke out of her daze and sprinted to her room. I went over to the cupboards and stuffed all of the non-perishable foods into a duffel bag and turned to stab a walker who had made it's way in. I pulled my knife out and ran to my mom's room. There, I grabbed all of my dad's old guns and ammunition. I ran to my old room, where my crossbow was sitting neatly on my dresser. I grab it and the arrows and shoved all of it into another duffel bag. I then grabbed my knife collection my dad had given me when I was 11. I went back into my mother's room and grabbed my dad's wedding ring off of her dresser and when back into the kitchen, shot three walkers with the crossbow, and took my mom's wedding ring off of her. I shoved both rings into my pocket and went into the living room. There, Ariya was waiting on me with 3 duffel bags.

**How are we going to be able to fit all of this on my bike?**

An idea popped into my head as we ran out the door. I gave Ariya my knife and told her to stab any walker in the brain if they came near us. I ran to my dad's old truck and hotwired it (no time to search for the keys) and put my bike in the bed of the truck. I threw all of our duffel bags in the backseat and hopped into the driver's seat. I yell at Ariya as she's stabbing a walker to get in. She yanks out the knife and hops in. I slam on the gas cause a huge herd of walkers had spotted us. We drove out of the small town, and onto the highway. We had no idea were headed, just that we had to get out of there.

_**I hope you guys like it! I promise it is going to get better! If you couldn't tell their dad had died before the apocalypse even started. Please follow, favorite, and review! Constructive criticism is welcome and gladly accepted!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The farmhouse

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, just Breelynn and Ariya.**_

We drove for four hours in complete silence. I look down and notice that the tank is on empty.

"Damn it! How are we going to get gas?!" I yelled, making Ariya jump. She had been listening to her iPod the whole ride.

"We can get off the highway and stop at a convenience store." she suggested.

"Not a bad idea. I hope we find one that's not overrun with walkers." I say. She nods her head.

We drive again in silence 'til the next exit.

"Shit! My iPod died!" She yelled, in turn making me jump.

"Language, Ariya." I scolded.

"It's the end of the world, I don't think language really matters right now, does it?"

"You have a point.'' I admitted.

We found a convenience store, and lucky spotted no walkers. I siphoned the gas and put the hose in the tank. Then, I filled up my motorcycle.

"Do you think we should try going into the store? There might be some chips and junk food or something in there!" Ariya says.

"It's worth a try. Here.'' I dug in my bag and gave her a gun. "Don't shoot it unless you **absolutely **have to. The sound attracts more walkers." She nodded her head and I tucked my pistol under my belt, along with my knife. She did the same with hers. I load my crossbow with one of my arrows and we head to the entrance of the store. "Stay next to me." I instruct.

As we near the entrance, I spot 3 walkers walking around inside. They spot us too, and come to the glass door. I shoot 1 and we each grab our knives. I load another arrow at the same time. The arrow was sharp enough to break the glass so we stepped in through the hole. Luckily, there was only the three walkers in the whole store. I stab one of them in the nose and look over to Ariya, who's a little to short to reach her 6 feet 2 walker's head. It backs her up into a corner and she's holding her mouth so she doesn't scream and attract more walkers. I come behind it, silently tell her to duck, and stab it in the back of his head. Blood shoots ahead of him and would've been covering her face if it wasn't for her ducking. I grab the back of it's shirt before it falls on Ariya and throw it to the side.

"Nice going sis!" She says.

"Aha, thanks! Make sure and tell me if you're too short for the brain next time! You could've taken my shortie walker head on!" I told her. "Anyways, go grab your damn chips." She smiles and runs through the isles, grabbing junk food. I throw her one of the big bags that the store had and she filled it to the rim and grabbed another bag. I grabbed a cooler that the store had to sell and filled it with cases of water. Then I grabbed another and filled it with pop for Ariya. If anything she could drink it hot. I then proceed to grab a third cooler and fill it with beer and liquor. I don't know why I did that, considering I never drink. But I did. We loaded all of our stuff into the truck, and I go back inside one final time for three gas cans. I fill them with gas and start the truck. We get back on the highway.

"What time is it?" Ariya asks. I check my watch.

"6:42 p.m." I tell her. "We should start to look for a place to sleep."

"We could find a house and sleep there?" She suggests.

"Good idea. But we will have to scope the place for walkers before we decide on a house. We don't want a house in a huge neighborhood where walkers will be everywhere." I tell her.

''So maybe like a farm house or something." She says.

"Exactly. And we better find it quick before it gets too dark to kill the walkers."

We search and search 'til the sun goes down.

"I guess we're just going to sleep in the truck for the night." I tell her.

"What if a herd passes by?" She looks scared by the thought.

"I don't know..." I answered honestly.

We drive in silence again until we hit a traffic jam. It was dead stopped. Nobody was moving. Wait! These are cars. There might be actual people in them!

"Do you see this?" I ask her. She turns and grins.

We weave in between cars, looking inside them to search for people. No one. But there might be supplies that we don't have in these. I hand Ariya a flashlight and get my crossbow. We search a couple of the cars and find blankets, water, a portable t.v., first aid kits, and medicine. I search a truck and find motorcycle parts. I throw them in the back in case something happens to my bike. Suddenly, Ariya yells. I run over to her and see that she's leaning into a car. I move her out of the way to see what she is looking at. In the back there was a baby strapped into a car seat, but the baby wasn't alive. No, it was a walker. I grab my crossbow and shoot it. Ariya stops yelling and now she's crying. I hold her and carry her to the truck. This place is definitely going to have some walkers in a little bit considering the screamfest that Ariya had. I start up the truck with Ariya laying on me, still blubbering. We drive for about 30 minutes through the cars until I see a long driveway. I pull into it and follow the curves of the driveway to a big farmhouse. I see a truck parked out front and as I park the car someone runs out of the house with a gun. I step out of the truck with Ariya in my hands.

"Who goes there?!" The man yells.

"Sir, I'm Breelynn Tyler, and this is my sister, Ariya Tyler." I tell the man.

"Are you the only two?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are either of you bit, scratched?"

"No, sir."

''Well, what do you want?"

"Do you mind if we sleep in our truck on your property? We had to get off the highway. Just for tonight. Please?"

"Come inside." The man says. By then, Ariya has woken up. She heard the whole conversation and was as confused as I was. We walked inside the white farmhouse.

"Hi, I'm Maggie! Are you hungry?" A girl with brown hair asks.

"No, we already ate. But thanks!" I tell her.

"Well, I'm Hershel." The man said.

"Nice to meet you guys. If you don't mind, can we please go back to sleep in our truck? We have a long journey tomorrow." I ask.

"That will not be necessary. We have a spare bedroom. You can stay here as long as you would like." Herschel told us.

"Why...thank you! I appreciate it so much! We'll help in any way we can to pull our weight around here!" I told him.

"The room is upstairs, third to your right." Hershel said, yawning and heading out the kitchen. I s'pose he's tired. It's like 10 p.m. though. We went outside and grabbed our bags and carried them to our room. We tested to see if the water worked (it did) and we took cold showers and brushed our teeth. We lay down on the queen sized bed and went straight to sleep.

_**Thanks to everyone who's reading this! Any constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Please follow, review, and favorite if you like it! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Looting

I woke up in a hot and sweaty mess. I had had a dream about My mom getting murdered by those cannibals. It put me in a nervous wreck. I leaned over to look at Ariya. She was still asleep. I gently woke her up and told her that I was going outside to finish unloading our stuff. She nodded and went back to sleep. I quietly brushed my teeth and hair. I left my hair in waves and grabbed a button-up flannel t-shirt and some jeans to put on. I picked up the jeans I had on yesterday and grabbed my parent's wedding rings out of the pocket. I stuck them around Jonathan's cross necklace that was in my purse and was putting it on when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I was expecting Hershel or Maggie to walk in, but instead a man with a cut-off shirt with messy brown hair peeked in.

"Uhm, Hershel told me to tell ya it's time for breakf'st." He said in a gruff voice.

''Okay. I'll be down in a second." He stepped out and shu the door. He was really hot. Like, wow. Wait, I'm not supposed to be talking like that! I have a boyfriend. But, he won't be coming back. He's done for. But, I can't do that to Jonathan...can I? He'd want me to move on. Heck, what am I thinking. I just met this man and already I'm thinking about moving on to be with him! What the hell?

I woke Ariya up again and told her to come downstairs and breakfast's ready. I wait for her to get dressed and brush her teeth. Then, we walk down the stairs. When we walk in about 11 or so pairs of eyes looking at us. We stop on the stairs. I did not think there were this many people here.

"Breelynn, Ariya! Come down here and we'll introduce the gang!" Maggie said. We walk down he stairs and a man with a police uniform on stood up.

"Hi! I'm Rick!" He stuck his hand out to me. I shook it, and he done the same with Ariya. He went around naming people. Lori, Carl, Beth, Andrea, T-Dog, and Dale were the only ones I could remember. Ariya seemed to stare at Carl the whole time. Aww! Rick turned back to me.

"The man we sent up to get you, his name is Daryl Dixon, him and Glenn went outside to hunt." He said. Great, there's someone here named Glenn. I'm never going to be able to forget about Glenn now.

"Are you hungry? We got oatmeal and rabbit!" Maggie says.

"Yes ma'am!" We told her. We sat and ate. While we were eating the door opened. I assumed it was someone going outside because everyone had been moving around doing daily chores but I heard footsteps and then a gasp.

"ARIYA?! BREELYNN?!" I looked over and dropped my spoon out of my hand. It was Glenn. Our Glenn. We ran over and hugged him. Ariya started crying, she was so happy.

"I assume ya've met?" The man, Daryl said.

"Obviously." I was the first to break out of the embrace. Ariya and Glenn are softies and they'll probably be hugging each other all day. "I'm Breelynn." I stuck my hand out to shake Daryl's.

"Daryl Dixon." He shook my hand. "Ya guys took over my room last night.'' He said.

"Oh, we did? Hershel said it was empty."

"It was... for the night. I was riding, getting supplies and such."

"Oh, well you can have it back. We got my truck anyways."

"No, keep it. If anything I have the couch."

"Nah, it was yours first. We're okay." I said.

"Well I'm not sleeping there so I don't know who is."

"Well neither am I. Anyways, I'm going. Nice to meet you."

"Wait, where are ya going?"

"Riding. Probably find some supplies. Maybe hunt some." I said nonchalantly. I kissed Ariya's head. "You good with Glenn?" I said.

"Yep."

I look back but Daryl's gone. I walk outside to try and unload the bike. It's really heavy though. My knees are about to give out. As I start to fall it suddenly gets lighter and I stand up better. On the bed of the truck is none other than Daryl Dixon, lifting the bike off the truck. He turns it sideways and jumps off the truck, still managing to hold his side of the bike. Then he gently sets it on the ground. How'd he do that?!

"Well, thank you!" I flash him a grin. He gave me a sort of half-smile. It was sexy as hell.

I put on my riding gloves and my helmet. I look over at Daryl, who's walking back inside.

I arrive back from my ride, my mind fresh from everything. I walk in and see Ariya and Carl playing cards together and talking about how Justin Bieber is probably a zombie and laughing their heads off at the thought.

Glenn comes up and hugged me. Then he looks at my necklace.

"Where's Aunt Christy?" He asked.

"She was...bitten. That's why Ariya and me left." I say, tears forming at my eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Why? You have no reason to be."

"I don't know. Because you guys shouldn't be dealing with this." He said.

"Well, I don't think anyone should be dealing with ANY of this, but that's how it is. So we just got to grin and bear it." I said. I hugged him a final time and went upstairs to pack my stuff. After I grabbed everything, I took it out to the truck.

"Why'd you take our stuff out?" Ariya asked. "We're not moving again, are we?"

"Nope. I'm just moving us out of the room. It's Daryl's room. He just wasn't using it for the night." I explained.

"Well...do you think I can bunk with Carl?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. But only if Lori and RIck say you can." I said. She ran inside. I guess that means I'm sleeping alone outside...fun.

I had a really bad headache and my stomach was churning. I dug around in my bag for some ibuprophen and finally found some. I dug into the coolers and grabbed a beer to take it with. I don't know why I picked beer..YOLO maybe? I don't know. I chugged the beer and slammed it down on the tailgate. I then searched for those motorcycle parts and started working on my bike. I got some walker blood on my tire so I was trying to wipe it off with a shop rag.

"Ya even old enough to drink?" A familiar gruff voice asked.

"I'm 22, for your information." I told Daryl. He just smiled that half-smile. Then he reached over and grabbed a beer from my cooler.

"Hey! That's my stock!" I told him.

"Eh, what are ya going to do about it? Shoot me?" I don't believe in killing the living, so that was out of the question.

"Maybe." I held up my crossbow.

"Can ya even shoot that thing?" He asked, holding up a crossbow, too.

"Hell yes, I can. Can you?"

"Ya." He just put his crossbow down and drank his beer. I chugged mine again and then burped.

"Ew." He said.

"Eh, you'll get over it. Anyways, I found a sporting good's store just a mile away so I'm bringing my truck up there to get some more arrows and shit. Wanna come?" I asked him. It was stepping over the boundary a little, considering we just met, but hey! What the hell?

"Ah, sure." He hopped in the driver's seat. "But I'm driving." He was pretty cocky for a redneck.

"Ugh, fine!" I said like a teenage girl. He smirked as I got into the passenger's seat.

"That's what I thought."

"So, how old are you?" I ask Daryl. We'd been sitting in silence the whole ride and it was killing me.

"24, I think..."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I haven't really kept track since the world ended."

"Oh, I see. Take a left right up here." I instructed.

"What's your favorite food?" I asked. I hate small talk, but it's better than nothing.

"Spaghetti." He said.

"Me too." I got sad all of a sudden because I remembered the last time that was cooked by my mom.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Well if it's nothing then why are ya acting like it's something?"

"It was the meal that my mother was cooking when she got bit by a walker. That's when we left, my sister and I. WE just kept driving 'til we got to Hershel's."

"Are ya staying with tha group?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I don't want to be in the way, besides, more mouths for you to feed."

"I don't mind. Plus yer a hunter, too. Right?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"And what about Glenn? He won't leave the group. He's like, crazily in love with Maggie anyways. And Ariya, she's falling for Carl. Ya'd do that to them?" He asked.

"Well...no. I just don't get along with people. Never have. Not until Jon-...nevermind." I said. I really didn't want to bring up Jonathan in this."

"Not until what?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"Fine. Don't tell me."

"Kay." I looked out the window. "We're almost here. Next right. Then we'll be there." I told him.

We pulled into the store. I jumped out and walked straight up to the door. It was locked so I kicked it in. The door broke, and I came face-to-face with a walker. I yawned and stabbed it in between the eyes. I scanned the store and saw 4 more zombies. They came closer to me, wanting my flesh.

"Come here, stupid bastards." I yelled at them. I stabbed a knife into the closest one's brain. Then turned around and got another one in the eye. The other two I had to run over to get to them. I stabbed the first one, a girl, in the right eye. The stupid walker gunk spewed into my eye and I was temporarily blinded. I wiped it away to see the last one coming after me and I still didn't have my knife out of the girl's head. I tried to load my bow but I kept fumbling with it. I was walking backwards trying to get away until I hit a corner. It was about to bite me when all of a sudden it fell on me, lifeless.

"Damn it, girl! Have ya ever heard 'on the count of three'?!" I was in complete shock. "Ya almost got yerrself killed! We're supposed to go in together! What were ya thinking, just jumping out like that?" He was yelling, and probably attracting every walker within a mile.

"Shut up! Every walker on this side of the town is going to be over here shortly because of your yelling." I walked over to the guns and filled my bag with ammo. I sat the bag by the front door and grabbed another bag. I filled that with arrows for our bows. Daryl was shocked that I yelled back at him. I guess he wasn't used to girls who talk back. He finally started helping me. We ended up getting half of the store's stuff (that was used for hunting). I went over to the shoes and grabbed a pair for Carl and Ariya. And I picked up some athletic clothing, and a tent for me. Along with a sleeping bag. Then I went over and got Carl and Ariya a frisbee to play with. I walked back to the front and started loading all of our stuff into the pick-up. Then I sat in the passenger's seat and waited on him.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at ya." He said once he got in the car. "But seriously? Wait on me next time. I don't want ya getting killed for stupid reasons."

"Why? You don't even know me. You just met me." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but...nevermind. Just don't do it again." That was strange. If he doesn't want to talk about whatever he doesn't want to talk about, I guess I'll leave it like that. I leaned against the window and ended up drifting off to sleep listening to the engine of the truck.

**_I was thinking that I'd have Merle come back into the story earlier and in a different way because I really don't want to deal with alll of the Governer crap, and Merle is just a fun character. So if he comes up unexpectedly, you'll know why. Anyways, Please review, follow, and favorite! I'll love you forever!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Dixons

I woke up in Daryl's bedroom. Ariya wasn't with me, so I'm guessing she slept in Carl's room. I looked out the window. Still dark outside. My watch says it's 3:06 a.m.. Figures. I always wake up around 3 a.m.. Every night (except last night, 'cause of exhaustion). My mom called it insomnia. I never thought I actually had it. I might though, you never know. I wonder where Daryl is sleeping? I got out of bed, only to realize that I was in a different outfit than earlier today. I wonder if Daryl changed me. If so, then...that's weird. I was asleep. He could've done anything to me and I wouldn't have known. Although I doubt he'd do anything. He's too much of a gentleman. Now, someone else probably would've took that chance. Now that I think about it, Daryl would be the only man I'd remotely want to change me. Not even Rick.

I slide on my cowboy boots and tip-toed down the stairs. I went outside to my truck. It was a chilly night outside. I climbed onto the bed of my truck and then proceeded to go to the top of the whole truck. I sat there and looked at the stars for a little bit. The stars reminded me of my mom. She believed in all of those horoscopes and let them rule her day. If the horoscope said she was going to have a bad day, she'd have a bad day. Whatever it said, she believed. She used to always stargaze when there was nothing on t.v. at nights. And since I had insomnia, that was what I'd do, too. We bonded over the sky. If she were here right now, she'd help me make up my decision about staying here or not.

Suddenly I heard footsteps walking up to the truck. It was that man, Shane I think was his name. I was half-expecting it to be Daryl.

"What are you doing up here all alone, Breelynn?" He climbed up onto the truck with me, uninvited.

"I have insomnia, so I'm looking at the stars." I replied bluntly.

"Oh, well, the stars aren't as bright as your eyes." He said all suave.

"Oh, well, the moon isn't as big as your head." I replied back, still staring at the stars.

"What'd you say to me?"

"What? Did I stutter? I'm pretty sure I was clear when I said that."

"Don't you give me that attitude, little girl. I will take away what's pure of you." He threatened me...with...rape?

"Wha-?" I get cut off by his mouth crammed against mine, toungue shoved down my throat. He slides his hand up my shirt and grabbed somewhere that shouldn't be grabbed. I kicked him between the legs and he winced and doubled over. I scrambled up and he managed to grab me by my bra strap, yanking me back. He yanks down my sweatpants and shoves his hand into my panties, and i kick him again in his crotch. I make sure and kick with all my might. He falls to the ground. I pull up my pants and run into the house, and right into Daryl, who was coming from the bathroom. He didn't have a shirt on, so I saw all of his muscles, along a nasty bruise along his collar bone and another at his ribcage.

"Hi, Breelynn." I didn't look at him, just tried to move past him. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "What's wrong?" I sniffled and tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I kept my head facing the ground, refusing to make eye contact."Breelynn?" He shakes my arm a little to make me snap out of whatever I was in.

"Nothing." I yanked away from him and tried to run up the stairs, but trip on the first step and fall. I end up just laying there, crying silently. I haven't cried in 5 years, when my daddy died. I didn't even cry when my mom cried, just stayed strong for Ariya. I finally let it all out, right on that wooden floor.

Suddeny, I was being picked up. Then carried bridal style up the stairs. I shove my face into his neck and cry into it. He carried to his room and sat me back in the bed. He gets in the bed on the other side, and looks over at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks. I shook my head. "Will you at least tell me why you're crying? So I can leave you alone?" I just looked at him. I was too embarrased to even begin to tell him. It was just too stupid.

"That *sniffle* guy, Shane *sniffle* came outside *sniffle* as I was *sniffle* on the top of my truck *sniffle* and he *sniffle* tried to *sniffle*..." I trailed off cause I started crying again.

"He tried to what?" He looked like he already knew, just wanted me to tell him so he could confirm.

"rape *sniffle* me." He stood up and punched his fist into the wall. Then, he sat down and pulled me into his arms. I sat there bawling my eyes out 'til I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up, still in his arms. except we were laying down now. We were laying sideways facing each other and he had his arm over my side hugging me tightly. I was laying on his other arm. He was snoring and he went to roll over, still holding me, and I flipped on top of him. Now I was laying on his bare chest with his arms wrapped around me. I put my face in the crook of his neck and went right back to sleep.

I woke up again and when I did this time he was awake, too. He had let me stay on his chest and was rubbing my back.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked me.

"Yes. Thank you." I leaned up and stared at him, letting him no that my thank you was serious.

"You're welcome." He said, shrugging it off.

"Thank you for asking me if I was okay. Thank you for picking me up when I fell. Thank you for caring me into your room. Thank you for talking with me about it. Thank you for staying with me. Thank you for letting me sleep on you. Thank you..for caring." I looked him dead in the eye.

"I'll always pick you up when you fall. Remember that." That was the most sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me.

"Goodmorning, little brother!" a gruff voice yelled at the door. "Glad to see you got a babe!" It was a man...with only one hand. The other had a knife attached where a hand should've been. Why did he say brother? And he was referring to me as a babe?

"M-merle?" Daryl satup, causing me to have my face on top of his 6 pack instead of neck. I could feel his...package at the base of my bra. This wasn't awkward. I gave him a boner though! Go Breelynn!

"Yes, I is Merle. Yer amazing, kik-ass brother. Never thought ya'd see me again, huh?" He asked. What the fuck is going on?

"No, actually. When did you get here?"

"Just a second ago." The man said.

"How'd you know we were here?"

"I followed this chica on her bike yesterday, but lost her on the highway where all those cars were. I eventually just tried going here this morning." He explained. Ew, he was stalking me. "And what's your name, sweetie?" He asked me.

"Breelynn. I s'pose yours is Dickhead, right?" Daryl snorted.

"You have a mouth on you, Breelynn." He said. "Well, I'll leave y'all to do the dirty." He shut the door and I heard his footsteps walking down the stairs.

"And that, Bree Bree, is my brother, Merle." Darly said. Oh great.

_**Do you like how I added Merle in? Do you have any suggestions for me? Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! Please once again review, follow, and favorite. Hit that review button!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Spill

"So Merle is staying with us now?" I asked Daryl, still laying on his chest.

"I guess so..." He looked deep in thought.

"Wait, how'd y'all get split up?"

"They went to Atlanta for a supply run while we had a small camp outisde the city and he was running his mouth ot T-Dog and T-Dog stood up for himself. Well, that just made Merle even madder. He hates when people stand up to him. Anyways, I guess they had just found our leader, Rick, before that and whenever Merle tackled T-Dog and put a gun to his head Rick stepped in and handcuffed him to something. They were up on a roof and they had to escape from a herd that was tearing down the glass doors to get to them. So, they left Merle up on that post. T-Dog went back to unlock Merle but he dropped the key down a pipe. He had to go but he made sure and deadbolted the door so none of the walkers could get to him.

"I made us go back to find Merle, but he was already gone. We found his hand that he had cut off with a saw. A fucking saw. We followed his blood trail before it went cold. I haven't seen him since...well, now." He explained.

"Oh, so that's why he has that knife-thing where his hand should be."

"Yup."

"Well, is he always like that?" I asked about his smart ass attitude.

"Yup."

"Oh great." I buried my head into his chest. I exhaled sharply and rolled off of him. He looked over and watched me stand up and walk to the bathroom.

"What're ya doing?" He asked.

"Brushin ma teeth" I say with a mouthfull of toothpaste, poking my head out the door.

"Oh, well I'm goin downstairs to talk to Merle." He walked out.

I changed into some new clothes and ran down the stairs to catch up to Daryl. I saw him walk into the kitchen and straight up to Shane, where he grabbed him by the collar. He punched him square in the nose, causing it to bleed everywhere. I duck down to where they can't see me and watch the rest of what Daryl was doing.

"Don't ya EVER fucking touch her again!" Daryl said, and he marched right out the side door. Rick got up and went over to Shane.

"The fuck was that all about?!" Rick asked him.

"I have no idea! The man's crazy!" He lied. Oh, that just fucking pissed me off. I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"He's not fucking crazy, you are. You know exactly why he did what he did and said what he said! If you think you can just go around trying to rape every fucking girl you see, you're wrong. See, I don't put up with that shit. Your fucking lover girl-" Daryl told me about Shane fucking the guts out of Lori whenever she thought Rick was dead."- might, but I don't. Lori doesn't have the sense to notice what a great man she has." I pointed at Rick. "I don't know why she'd want to fuck your diseased-ass. It's sick, if you ask me. And the whole time, Rick sat there. He had no idea that his best fucking friend was banging his wife when he was supposedly dead. That, Shane, is why Daryl punched you in the mouth. That, Shane, is why I'm ratting you out. So, in conclusion, touch me again and your dead. And I think the same goes for Lori, too." I said, looking at Rick, who was glaring at Shane. Shane and Lori both had their mouths wide open. "Oh, and have a nice day." I smiled at Shane, and he just glared at me. I walked out the front door, where Ariya and Carl were playing with the frisbee I got them.

I walked over to my went to my motorcycle and sat on it. I had no idea where I was going, but I needed there, fast. I fumbled with my helmet and ended up just throwing it into the back of the truck.

"What are you doing, Bree?" Ariya ran up to me with the frisbee in her hand.

"Going for a ride, you stay here with Carl, kay?" I looked her dead in the eye. She nodded her head. "Be careful." I kissed her temple and she went back to playing.

I started up the engine and sped out the driveway. Tears streaked down my face. 'I can't let anyone else see me cry. Stop crying, you pussy.' I kept repeating in my head. My hair was flowing like crazy 'cause my helmet wasn't there to hold it down. I ended up back to the broken down cars. I wove through them and parked my bike on the side of the road. I kept my riding gloves on and kicked a bumper that had fell off a car. I screamed as loud as I could. I didn't care if the walkers found me. Actually, I want them to. I want to be dead, and out of this messed up world we call home. There's no cure anyways, might as well quit. We're going to die eventually and then we'll just be like those fucking walkers. No place to go and nothing to do. I want to die. That's the only thing that's going through my mind. ''Die. Die. Die."

I never heard the engine reving up as it weaved through the cars. I never noticed the person getting off the bike. I never noticed the strong arms wrap around my shoulders and the callaused hand cover my mouth in an attempt to stop my screaming. Hot tears were rushing down my face. I kicked the bumper again and it knocked me out of the daze I was in. I stopped screaming and looked up at the man. Daryl.

"Yer going to attract every walker in the world if ya don't shut up." He whispered to me gently.

"I don't give a fuck. I want to die." I told him, pushing him off of me.

"Why? So yer sister can be left alone in this world? So she can go through all of this pain with just Carl and the rest of us to calm her? So ya can become one of them and kill humans? That's what ya want to do?" His words made me stop and think. Do I really want that? Of course not.

"I guess not. I... I don't know. If there wasn't the topic of Ariya then I would. I don't care if I turn into a zombie. I'd be dead. That's all that matters."

"But there IS the topic of Ariya. Ya can't leave her. She's lost enough people in her life."

"I know. I just can't take this anymore. I can't be in the same area as Shane. I can't. I'd be long gone by now if it weren't for Ariya taking a liking to Carl."

"So ya would leave all of us? Just like that?"

"It's not like anyone likes me here. Lori hates me, that's for sure. And everyone else (besides Glenn) don't even talk to me."

"I like ya." He said quietly. I wasn't even sure that was what he said because he said it so quietly. So I acted like he didn't say it. I heard a loud moan and looked over. I didn't see anything but pulled my knife out of my belt just in case. I heard it again. This time louder. I turned to look at Daryl.

"Where's it at?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Check the cars." I looked through about 5 cars. The farther north I went the louder it got. I looked inside a delivery truck, and sure enough, an old man-walker emerged. He looked like he would have been in his late eighties. He had blood coming out of his mouth and ripped up clothing covered in blood. It was purely disgusting. There was a tear of his clothes where his crotch was.

"EWW! Old man balls!" I took a step back and it followed me to Daryl.

"Why haven't ya killed it yet?"

"I like 'em. I think I'll keep him. I can name him Knee Knockers." He bursted out laughing before he shot a bow through the poor thing's head. I fell on the ground and started fake crying.

"Oh, Knee Kockers! Why did this happen to you? WHY?!" I fall on my back from laughing so hard.

"C'mon, we're goin to get eatin out here." He helped me up and we walked to our bikes.

_**What do you guys think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I keep writing it? I don't have any followers or reviews yet so does that mean you hate it? Or am I just overreacting? I do that a lot. Anyways, please review! **_


	6. Chapter 6: The Prison

When we arrive back at the farm, it's a madmess. There were walkers everywhere and people were screaming and running around trying to kill them. I guess this herd of them were passing through or something. One of the walkers comes up to me and I stab my knife into his head while getting off the bike.

"Everyone inside! Breelynn, Daryl, Merle, Andrea, Carl, Ariya, Lori, and I load up in the cars! We're going to go find another place to stay!" Rick yells. I throw my bike in the back of my truck. Daryl was killing zombies and trying to put his kickstand back up.

"Throw the bike in here and ride with me!" I yelled at him. He did as I said and jumped into the passenger's seat. Ariya had gotten into Rick and Lori's car.I backed up and peeled out of there, ending up running over 2 walkers.

"Whoah there! Want me to drive?" Daryl asked. I shook my head and focused on following Rick's car.

"I wonder if it was because of my scream that the herd came..." I said more to myself than Daryl.

"What?" I didn't say it loud enough for Daryl to understand.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if my screaming had attracted that herd."

"I think by the looks of it that they were already almost to the house anyways. Cause we were only at the trafic jam for...what? 10 minutes?"

"Yeah..." I was still blaming myself for the herd.

"Don't blame yerself." He said, reading my thoughts.

"It's kinda hard not to."

"Well...try not to think about it. Thinking about it will only unfocus ya from the task at hand."

"Well said, Dixon. Well said." After that I tried to not think about it. I focused on one thing. Safety. Rick turned his turn signal on and I did the same and followed him into a large driveway. There was a sign by the driveway that told me it was a prison.

"Is he fucking stupid?" Daryl said allowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Prisons only mean trouble. There is either a butt ton of walkers moping around inside there, or dangerous men. I can handle the men, but we really don't have a large group at the moment to fight off a thousand zombies."

"What if they evacuated the prison or something after the outbreak started?"

"Well then I guess we'd be pretty damn lucky."

We got out of the truck and right of the bat I could see about ten walkers in the courtyard. I silently prayed there weren't very many.

"Okay everyone got a weapon?" Rick asked. We nodded our head.

"We have to do this fast so we can go get the others. Stay in a circle formation and DO NOT. I repeat, DO NOT break formation unless you absolutely have to. I don't know how many walkers are in there and it could be very dangerous with such a small group, especially if someone messes up." He looks around at everyone to make sure we understand. "Alright, let's go." We walked up to the fence, where Daryl and Rick cut open a side of it for us to get through. We automatically attract those ten walkers in the courtyard. Rick, being the closest to the walkers, gets the first two with his knife. I shoot one with my bow and Daryl shot two with his. I stabbed another in the face. I didn't see who got the other 4.

"Good job guys! Let's advance to the cell blocks." He went over to the cell block marked 'C' and we followed in our formation. I pulled on the door and it opened. "Split up into two groups. Daryl, Merle, Ariya, and Bree go left. Lori, Carl, Andrea, and I will go left. We meet back up in the center room." We got into a mini-circle and me and Daryl were the two in front. The first hallway was empty, so we creeped to the end of it. Daryl poked his head around. He looked back at us and held up 4 fingers. Whew, good. Only four walkers to kill. We advance and Ariya tripped over Merle's foot, causing the walkers to turn around from the noise. We instantly attack, and kill all of the walkers. We kill a few more 'til we end up back at the center room.

"They're not back...should we go see if they need help?" Ariya asked.

"Nah, they're fine. We just need ta stay her." Merle said.

"What if they had more walkers than we did?" Ariya proceeded.

"Look, little girl, they're fine!" Merle said.

"I'm not little." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Too young to bang, therefore 'little girl'." He said.

"Hey, you calm it, Merle. Don't say that shit around her." I told him.

"But you can say 'shit'?" Merle objected.

"Yes, I can. She's my sister. I don't want her hearing that stuff. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked. Daryl grabbed my shoulder and I looked up at him. He gave me a warning look. What was Merle going to do? Rape me? Ha, okay. Not like that didn't happen last night with Shane.

"Yes I do. If you don't want her hearing it then don't say be associated with me."

"I wasn't until today. You can just leave the group and the problem will be solved." I smiled at him, making him glare. That's when we heard the scream. It came from Rick's group.

**_Sorry if you're mad at me for the herd. But, I didn't want to follow the storyline exactly. I'm going to try and keep the governor and Woodbury out of it because I want to add my own characters and stuff. Anyways, please review, follow, favorite, anything! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7: A loss

We rushed to the rest of the group, where we saw Andrea up against the wall, the group surrounding her, and a dead walker off to the side. This was NOT a good sight. I looked closer and saw where a walker had bit her in the arm. She was infected. She was trying to get Rick t hand her her gun. I walked up, grabbed the gun, kissed her on the forehead, and gave it to her. Then, with tears in my eyes, walked out the door to a gunshot. I didn't notice the footsteps following me to the main room. Then, a hand laid on my shoulder. I spun around, gun and knife in hand, forming a X with it both pointing at watever was going to kill me.

"Damn it. Don't scre me like that." I said.

"Scare ya? Uhm...I was calling yerr name the entire time..." He explained in his gruff voice.

"Oh, uhm...okay." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey, look, I didn't mean to scare ya THAT bad... It'll be alright." Daryl wiped the tear off of my cheek.

"That's not what I'm crying about. Andrea was one of the few women (besides Maggie) that actually was nice to me... She might be a hard-head and have a huge crush on Shane, but she was nice...at least to me."

"I couldn't say the same...she shot me in the head, and laughed about my itchy ass."

"Wait, what?" I started laughing.

"Great, now yer laughing, too.'' He frowned.

"Sorry, sorry. Why did she shoot you?"

"Well, I accidentally shot myself in the side as I was searching for Sophia."

"Sophia?"

"Carol's daughter...she turned and was inside Herhsel's barn with a bunch more walkers."

"Oh, wow..."

"Yeah, so anyways, I shot myself. I ended up passing out and dreaming of my brother, Merle, talking to me. I woke up to a walker tearing at my shoe. I couldn't reach my quiver so I yanked the arrow out of my side,-" I winced at this. "-loaded it into the bow, and shot it. I guess I was sorta going crazy cause I cut the ears off of the walkers that were there and put them around my necklace. Then, I killed a squirrel and ate it raw. So, because I had lost a lot of blood, I was pale. There was walker blood and squirrel blood on my face, along with my clothing. And I was limping from where the arrow was. So, I stumble back to the farm, and Rick puts a gun up to my head. 'That's the third time you've pointed a gun up to my head, you gonna pull the trigger or what?' I told him. He put the gun down and as he was nearing me, a bullet scraped the side of my head. I think I said something along the lines of 'not literally!' and a bunch of screaming from Rick as I was being carried to the farmhouse."

I was laughing at that point. How smartass he was to Rick cracked me up. I looked up and he was frowning.

"I'm sorry. Okay, how did you get an itchy ass?''

"Okay, well I got lost in the woods when I was about 8. I was stuck there for 9 days, wiping my ass with poison oak. It itched like hell for days on end. I told that story to Andrea while we were looking for Sophia and she kept cracking up over it."

I stifled a laugh, but just ended up snorting and laughing at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry." I told him, grinning.

"Now, that's ALOT better than when you have tears coming down your face. I'd rather see your pretty smile instead of you crying anyday. Heck, give me poison oak on my ass anyday to trade for your crying." He was mumbling, more to himself than me, but I could still understand.

"Hey, we need to decide who's staying here while everyone else goes and gets the rest of the group.'' Rick and them came in from putting Andrea's body outside.

"I'll stay." I volunteered. I really needed the alone time.

"I'll stay with her." Daryl said. I looked over at him. "For protection." He whispered to me.

They left us with some essential supplies before they headed out in their cars. Carl gave me a hug and told me to be safe before he ran back to his Mom.

"I think he has a crush." Daryl whispered behind me, and I jumped.

"On Ariya, yeah." I smiled at him.

We built a fire and I cooked some canned beans and some leftover squirrel. We ate in silence for a little while.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." I announced, standing up. "You coming with?'' I asked.

"Am I going to take a shower with you?" He choked on his food.

"Are you going to help me clear out the shower house of walkers?"I corrected myself.

"Oh, yeah."He stood up and grabbed his crossbow. I walk over to my bag and grab a black tank-top, green bra and underwear set, and a pair of girl's boxers. I then threw him a bottle of Axe bodywash, and got my shampoo, conditioner, facewash, and sneaked a tampon and make-up bag in-between my clothing.

"Uhm...thanks. But why do you have men's Axe?" He asked me.

"Well, I figured if Ariya and I ran out of the girl's kind, then we could just use that. So we grabbed it." He nodded his head and started grabbing his clothes. We walked to a building that says 'Shower'. There was only one walker in the house. I tested the shower.

"It works, hot water and everything!" I yelled to him.

"Hmm, maybe the prison uses solar energy..." He said.

"I don't know, but it feels good!'' Daryl locked the door and went to test it out in a different shower. There were curtains instead of doors so I could see his feet walk across the tile. I heard his water start as I was stepping out of my jeans. I scrubbed my skin with my soap and washed my face.

"Her eyes, Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday. Oh, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me, and it's, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday." I was whipsering the song while washing my hair. I always had a habit of singing in the shower...never anywhere else though. I didn't want Daryl to hear so that's why I was whipering.

"I can still hear you, even though you're whispering. You have a pretty voice." Daryl said. My face went red.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you could hear."

"Yeah, I can." Wow, that's embarrasing. "Don't stop. You're good." He told me.

"No, it's okay. I'll stop."

"You don't have to...but okay."

I finish washing up in silence. I dried and got ready. I sat on a bench and waited on Daryl.

"C'mon, you're slower than a turtle marching through peanut butter!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm done." He shut of the water and stepped out with his pants on, but no shirt. Mmm...his body is amazing. He slipped on his shirt, and we walked back to the camp.

"So...do you want to move into the cell block or stay out here?" I asked him.

"I think the cell block would be safer and warmer, so let's move there."

**_Sorry it took so long to update. I've been getting ready for school and all. Thanks to everyone who has read this!_**


	8. Chapter 8: The noise

*ARIYA POV*

We were huddled up in the house for hours. When the herd finally passed, we stepped outside. Carl and I decided to walk the trail and search for fruit.

"Ya know what's one thing I miss?" I asked.

"What?'' Carl asked.

"Pickles." I said. He laughed at me.

"I miss ice cream..." He trailed off.

"Me too. And my iPod. Maybe the next place we go to they might have a generator so I can charge it! And my phone."

"You brought that stuff with you?"

"Yeah, I don't go anywhere without my phone or iPod."

"Lucky. I haven't lisetened to any music in a month!" He said. "Well, except Beth's singing." He started daydreaming.

"What? Do you like Beth or something?" He better not. This man is mine and he needs to know that!

"Maybe..."

"Oh." I look away.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay..."

We were getting closer and closer to the highway, following the trail. We hadn't found any ripe fruit yet. But then we heard a noise.

*CARL POV*

"What was that?! It sounded like a twig breaking!" I said. It scared me half to death. I got my knife out, just in case.

"I know! Let's go scope it out!" Ariya led the way. I don't know...but something about her makes me want to stay away from her. I know she's not going to hurt me or anything...but it's a gut feeling. I think she likes me. Ew. Her sister though. Mmm. We heard more ruffling. I see a figure and point my gun to it.


	9. Chapter 9: This Wasn't Expected

*CARL POV*

"Don't shoot! Please, don't shoot." As we got nearer we saw it was a girl our age. Oh my god she was beautiful! She had long, brown hair that went perfectly with her eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Elizabeth. My parents were just mauled by those rotters."

"Rotters? You mean, walkers?"

"Uhm. No? Those things that look like humans, but they'll eat you if you get too close, and then you die and turn into one...rotters."

"Oh, we call them walkers." I explained.

"Oh."

"Come back with us and meet the group!" Ariya told her.

We walked back, just in time for Mom and Dad to pull up from their search.

"Wh-who is this, Carl?!" Dad was very surprised.

"Her name is Elizabeth, her parents were attacked by a herd of walkers, but she managed to get away unharmed."

"Oh, so, Elizabeth...how old are you?"

"13." She answered shyly.

"Carl and Ariya are, too! I bet y'all will become great friends!" Dad was acting weird.

"Where's Bree and Daryl?" I asked.

"They're keeping watch at our new home."

"You found a place?!"

"Yes, sir. But it's a surprise." Dad messed up my hair and walked over to mom.

*BREELYNN POV*

"So...truth or dare?"I flipped over and propped my chin up on my ands. We had taken matresses out of some cells and put them on the loft near each other. Neither of us were willing to sleep in a 'cage' (as Daryl called it).

"Uhm...Dare."

"I dare you to...give me your jacket." I was freezing and I left mine in the truck.

"Haha, ya cold?"

"Very." He gave me his jacket and I put it on. It was warmm.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that Jonathan was yer boyfriend?" I wasn't expecting that.

"Uhm...yeah." I answered.

"Knew it. Yer turn."

"How'd you know?"

"Just the way ya acted when ya told me he died."

"Oh, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have ya ever kiss a girl?" His face reddened.

"No. Truth or dare?" He had successfully avoided my interrogation upon the answer.

"Dare."

"I dare ya to...sing a song."

"No."

"Please?" He gave me the 'puppy dog' eyes.

*huff from me* "What song?"

"A country one!"

"Okay, hmm..."

"What's yer favorite country song?"

"Uhm...probably 'God Gave Me You'..."

"Oh, by Blake Shelton?"

"Yeah, he's my favorite...er, was my favorite singer, before all of this shit happened."

"Why was he?"

"Cause he came from my home town in Oklahoma...I even met him once."

"Ya did?"

"Yeah, at a concert..."

"Oh. Well...sing it."

"Okay, okay! **I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of things. The person that I've been lately ain't who I want to be. But, you stand there right beside me, and watch as the storm blows through, and I need you. God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubts.**" I look over at him and he's grinning from ear to ear. This really isn't my favorite, but it kinda explains the way I've been feeling lately. When I finish the song, he's still grinning.

"That was awesome." I think he was awestruck or something.

"Aww thanks, anyways, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Daredevil...I dare you to pick truth."

"That's not fair."

"I suck at dares."

"Ugh fine...truth."

"Is it true that you and your brother are just alike?" He starts laughing.

"No. He's way worse than me."

"How so?"

"Uhm...well...uhm..."

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"You can tell me. I'm not going to judge you."

"Well, it's just...he was deep in the drug dealing business. He even brought me in to all that shit. I was about to head off to college, get away from my fa-...er, yeah. He brought me into all of it."

"Get you away from what?"

"Uhm...my father."

"Oh. Why? I'm sorry. I've been asking too many questions. Don't answer that. I didn't mean to interrogate you..."

"It's okay I guess... Anyways, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare ya to get yer butt over here. Yer whole body is shaking from the cold." Why does he want me to get up and go over to him? I get up and go anyways. He pulls me down and scoots over in his bed. He lifts the cover up, and I hop in. I was shocked, to say the least, at his level of kindness. Mr. Attitude -n- Gruffness was being nice. He was ld-etting his guard down, finally.

"Ya know, if we're naked it keeps us warmer. It's a known fact." My face went red. Like, tomato red.

"Did you get that from Twilight?"

"Maybe..."

"Pulling some werewolf moves? Jacob would be mad to see you using his lines." He smirked.

"Hey, it's a good line!"

"Aha, okay..." I roll over. I end up falling asleep to his breathing and his arms wrapped around me.

The next morning I woke up before Daryl. His hand was still wrapped around me, except my shirt was around my neck and my bra was exposed. He had his hand resting on m y bare stomach, and he unconsciously started rubbing the skin along the bottom of my bra line. Uhm... this is a problem. What am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait for him to get up? Move his arm and fix myself now?

Just then he exhaled pulled me closer to him and put his head in the crook of my neck. This is how I've always wanted to sleep with a man...er, in the same bed with a man. Jonathan never wanted to cuddle. He liked his own personal space. But Daryl...I think he's a big cuddle bear. I laughed at the thought. He stirred and I started fake-coughing to cover up.

"Ya okay?" He mumbled, eyes still closed. I took that chance to fix my shirt.

"Yeah. Fine." I layed back down and he pulled me closer to him. I'm not sure if he was subconsciously wrapping me in his arms, or if he was awake doing it. It doesn't matter really. He's really warm.

"We need to get up." He mumbled, snuggling closer. So he WAS awake.

"Nooo." I whined.

"They should be back any time soon."

"So?"

"So...we should get up?"

"Why?"

"Fine. Five more minutes." He layed his head back into the crook of my neck and I played with his hair. I wasn't really tired. I just wanted to be here longer. With him.

"Don't mess up my hair." He whined.

"Hell, I'm improving it."

"No yer not. OUCH!" He batted away my hands from untangling a knot.

"Haha fine." I stood up and slid on my boots. "Let's be in a hurry to visit the dead."

"It's not like anything's going to happen."

"You don't know that. I could get bit right now and we'd have never expected it."

"Nah. I'd be there. I'm not going to let anything happen." I didn't know what to say so I just smiled. Then we heard the cell block door open. We grabbed our bows and raced down the stairs.

"What's the rush?" Rick asked.

"Oh. We just weren't sure who was coming in." I said.

"Bree!" Ariya raced up to me and threw her arms around me.

"Hey girlie!" I laughed as she smothered herself in my shirt. "Do I smell good or something?"

"Actually, ya do." She laughed. I looked around and seen Carl and...someone.

"Hey, Carl? Ya mind introducing us to yer new...friend?" Daryl asked.

"Oh. This is Elizabeth. She found her way to the farm when her parents were attacked by walkers. They were on their way to Atlanta."

"Aww sweetie. I'm so sorry." I bent down next to her and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"It-it's okay. I'm here now. And I have friends. And I'm safe. That's all that matters." I could tell this girl was a strong girl. She seemed kinda shy, too. Reminds me of Carl when I first met him.

"Now, that's a good way of thinking! You're a glass-half-full kinda gal." Lori said. I looked to her and she smiled at me. What's going on with her? Last thing I remember is her calling me a bitch while Daryl and I were walking outside. I looked at her weird and she just looked away. Huh.

"Well, I'm Breelynn." I stuck my hand out to her.

"I know. Carl talked about you the whole way here."

"Oh he did?" I turned and looked at him. He gave me a shy grin and I laughed.

"Yeah. And he told me about what happened to yer mom. I'm so sorry."

"Aw it's okay. Thank you. Anyways...Daryl and I got to head out to catch us some breakfast. Have any of y'all ate yet?"

"Uhm...no." Rick had a weird look in his eye and he seemed out of it. It kinda reminded me of Shane when Daryl was holding him up against the-WAIT!

"Where's Shane?" I asked.

"He's not here?" Daryl searched among the crowd for him.

"I...uhm..." Rick still wouldn't look me in the eye.

"He's dead." Daryl announced. Then, he walked out the door. I ran to catch up with him.

"How'd you know he's dead?"

"I could just tell by the way Rick was acting. I pick up on that kinda stuff."

"So you're one of them. A tracker, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"Cause I'm one."

"No way. You? A tracker? Ha."

"What?" I got offensive, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Uh, no offense, but yer a sweetheart. I couldn't see you killing anything, besides the dead." He grinned.

"Yeah, well. We won't be able to kill anything with yer big mouth yapping."

"Hey, it isn't THAT big!"

"It's a saying, Daryl."

"I know this."

"Shhh."

"Yes sir!" I punched him in the arm.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITE-ERS! :D you guys give me the will power to continue this story.**


	10. Chapter 10: Too Much Fun

*ELIZABETH'S POV*

I don't know why...but I have a feeling Ariya doesn't like me. I mean, she liked me fine when I first got here. But ever since Lori sent Carl to help me pitch my tent, she's been off. I'm no mind reader. But if I were to guess...I'd say that she has a crush on Carl. I'm not here to take her man from her. By no means. But I'd like her to give me a chance...

*BREELYNN POV*

"Okay so everyone. We need to figure out a watch chart. We'll have 2 people roaming the courtyard while everyone else is asleep. We need 2 people so one of them can get help if neccessary. People will be relieved every 4 hours through the night. The exceptions of the chart are Lori (because of her pregnancy), the kids (for obvious reasons), Hershel (we need him in top condition in case of an emergency) and Carol." The rest of us split up into groups of two. I'm worried because there's no one here that I've talked to (besides Merle and Daryl, who are talking by the campfire. I think they're going to be together though). I look around for a while before I give up and sit by the fire. It's like a middle school project all over again.

"C'mon. We got first shift." Daryl dropped my crossbow in my lap.

"Uhm, okay." I smiled at him and we walked over to the over-turned bus.

"This looks like a good a spot as any." He hopped up onto the bus and helped me up.

"So what are we going to do for 4 hours? I'm already tired." I yawned.

"Uhm well...ya can go to sleep. I got this."

"No. I'm not doing that to you. Let's talk or something so I can stay awake though."

"Deal."

"So, what's your plan?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to stay with Rick, go off, find family, live alone? What's your plan?"

"Uhm don't really got one, I s'pose. You?"

"Well...I don't think this group likes me. I'm a burden to them. All I do is cause fights. And I don't like the glint in Rick's eye. It reminds me of Shane's eyes before you slammed him up against the barn yesterday. Or whatever day it was."

"I saw it too."

"I just don't want Ariya around all that."

"I understand."

"I just dont think we can survive alone. That's what's keeping me here. Well, besides you."

"I don't want to hold ya back."

"Well, I mean, there's other reasons, too. Like if we get caught in a herd and it's just Ariya and I we'd be in trouble. But we'd have a better chance with a big group. Numbers are everything these days."

"Isn't that the truth." We sat in silence for about 5 minutes.

"So, what'd ya do for a living, before the dead walked."

"Uhm...well, I got caught up in my brother's drug-dealing business cause he needed help. But, I owned my own motorcycle shop before all of that. You?"

"College girl."

"Oh, what college?"

"OU."

"Sooners?"

"Hell yes!" He laughed at me. It was silent again.

"Isn't it weird though?"

"What?"

''The dead. Walking."

"Pretty weird."

"I've only heard of that in movies and stuff."

"Me too. I used to make fun of the people who believed in all that. Look at us now. Trapped like birds in a cage to keep safe for as long as possible from these things."

"Yeah. Ya know what I miss?"

"What?''

"Cookie cake. Oh my fucking god. I'd kill for a cookie cake."

"Haha, I miss Mac 'N' Cheese. I lived off that stuff."

"Does poor Daryl have Mac 'N' Cheese withdrawl?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Yes. Yes he does." He said in a baby voice, too. Although, it didn't really sound right because of his gruff voice. I laughed. "Okay, that didn't work out. I'm too manly to have a baby voice." He puffed out his chest and I laughed again.

"Hey, shift's up!" I look down to see Maggie and Glenn. Glenn was eyeing Daryl questioningly.

"Have fun! It's boring as shit."I hopped off the bus and gave Glenn a hug. Daryl and I walked back ot the prison. It was warmer than last night, but it was still cold. We walked up to the perch and I slipped off my boots and pants, and slid on some pajama shorts. I didn't even bother to look at Daryl before I stripped to see if he was looking. He's too much of a gentleman. I pulled off my longsleeve shirt and adjusted the tank-top that was underneath. I layed down in his bed, where he was already laying. I curled up next to him and put my head in his neck. He rubbed my back with his thumb. I enjoyed the small gesture until it eventually stopped, and his breathing lengthened. He's asleep. I squished farther up to his neck and went to sleep.

*DARYL POV*

I woke up to the most beatiful women wrapped up in my arms. She's so cute when she's sleeping. Now, it's not like I'd ever tell her that. No way. I'm not good with that kind of stuff. All of a sudden her head popped up off the matress.

"Shane I will fucking murder you, Ya son of a bitch!" She murmured in her dreams. I laughed.

"Yer babe has a temper." Merle said as he walked out of his cell.

"She's not my girl."

"But ya want her to be."

"Like that matters. Her boyfriend just died. She keeps having dreams about him. She talks in her sleep. Well, except when we moved in here. She talks about Shane now."

"Maybe ya scared away her boyfriend dreams."

"Nah."

"She likes ya."

"Nope."

"Ya, Darylina, she does. Ya better wake yer hillbilly ass up and notice. She won't be hear long. Heck, none of us will be here very long."

*CARL POV*

I really like Elizabeth. Like, alot. I just don't know how to tell her. And Ariya probably wouldn't help me cause she's mad at me. I have no idea why though. Maybe I could talk to Dad.

"Hey Dad?" I walked into the main room, where Rick and Daryl were talking over a map of the prison that we had found in the lobby.

"What son?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Uhm...so...ugh..." I didn't know how to start this.

"Ya like Elizabeth, don't cha?" Daryl winked at me.

"Heh, that obvious?"

"Kid, everyone knows that except her." Daryl walked out of the room, leaving me and my dad alone.

*BREELYNN POV*

I woke up for the second time. I rolled over to snuggle closer to Daryl, but he wasn't there. I kept scooting, thinking he was on the edge of the bed, and ended up falling off the bed.

''AHHGH!" I fell and hit my head. "Ouch."

"Smooth move, Sleeping Ugly." Merle said, he was walking up the steps.

"You're so nice, Merle." He smirked.

"So, ya like my brother."

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"Statement."

"Okay."

"So?"

"What?"

"Ya like my brother." I stayed silent. "Ya gonna answer?"

"What are ya talking about? You said it was a statement. If it's a statement then I'm not going to answer, because it's not a question."

"Okay, do ya have any comments on my statement?"

"No."

"So it IS true."

"I didn't say that, ya hick. I just said that I have no comment."

"What'd ya call me?"

"H-I-C-K. What does that spell? Hick."

"Ya better watch yerself, princess."

"Or what?"

"Ya wanna find out?"

"Sure. Enlighten me with your threats." He just smirked and walked into his cell. I pulled myself off the ground and crawled back onto the bed. This day doesn't have a good start. Maybe I should just go back to sl-

"Wake up, Lazy Bones." Daryl threw me a wet washcloth and I groaned when the cold water hit my face. ''Here ya go." He handed me a bowl of oatmeal.

"Ugh, I'm getting real tired of this crap." I sat the oatmeal down.

"You have to eat."

"Yeah. But not this crap. I'm going to go catch some squirrel or something." I slipped off my pajama shorts and pulled on some jeans, slid into my boots, and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Yer going to need this." He threw me my bow. I caught it and walked to the stairway.

"Ya coming?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me to come."

"Well, you are the main supplier of food for the group. So that must mean something."

"True. Hold on." He throws on his leather vest and grabs his crossbow. "Let's go." He popped his collar and I laughed. "What?" I mimicked him. "Oh. Ha, sorry." We walked out the door and through the gates.

"I hope there aren't very many walkers out here..." I said as we stepped into the woodline.

"There weren't many yesterday."

"True but there weren't many at Hershel's farm 3 days ago."

"Hah, ya got a point." We were silent for a while, killing squirrels and rabbit. I killed 1 of each, but Mr. Bigshot over there caught 4 rabbits and 7 squirrels.

"You're going to wipe out the whole forest in an hour at that rate!"

"Just means more meat for poor Bree who has to eat oatmeal." He gave me a pouty face. I punched his arm. "Ouch." He rubbed it. I just smiled. "Whoah." He dropped his bow and I spun around, looking at a beautiful creek that flowed into a waterfall. You could see straight to the bottom of the water.

"Whoah. This is amazing." I was awestrucked.

"Come on!" He dropped his game bag and his bow and dove in, clothes and all.

"Are ya crazy? You're not going to be able to dry off when you get out! You're supposed to take off your clothes and get in so your clothes will be dry and you don't get hypothermia."

"So what yer suggesting is I get naked?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No...just, ugh okay!" I dove in, clothes and all, too. The water was warm.

"Why is it warm here? Did ya pee?"

"No, the water's just warm. It's warm over here, too. Maybe it's just me. I might make the water boil from my hotness." He struck a model pose. I cracked up and splashed water in his face. After he wiped the water out of his eyes he looked at me. "Really?" He kept getting closer and closer. I was backing up step by step until I hit the back of the rock thingy.

"Yes really." I say, and he pounces. He has me wrapped around his arms and he dunks me in the water.

"Truce! Truce!" I say when I come back up.

"Nope. Say 'Daryl Dixon is the most hottest and amazing guy on this planet and he is ten times better than me at splashing'." Oh, he was pushing my buttons.

"Daryl Dixon is the most hottest and amazing guy on this planet and he is ten times better than me at splashing." I said, smiling.

"Awe shucks. Ya don't mean it."

"Yeah I do. Except the 'ten times better than me at splashing' part." He smiled at me then his smile faded as his face grew nearer to mine. I did the same until our lips meet pasionately.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I seriously think thiswas the most passionate kiss that I'd ever had. It was so romantic and amazing. I never wanted to leave. Eventually, though, we had to come up for air. I looked up to him and smiled.

"Ya sure you've never kissed a girl before?"

"Damn. Was I that good?" He joked.

"Maybe." I blushed and he kissed me again, this time slower and sweeter.

"We better go before they worry about us." He said in between kisses.

"Let them."

"No. C'mon. Ya can't do that to yer sister."

"She can deal with it."

"We got all the time in the world. Er...this world. All of our food is going to rot. C'mon." He pulled me off of the rock and we waded up to the shore, where we grabbed our stuff and headed back to the prison.

Back at the prison, Rick was trying to figure to clear out the other cells. Carl and Elizabeth were running around outside, and I had no idea where Ariya was.

"Where's Ariya?" I ask.

"She went to take a shower about an hour ago." T-Dog answered. "Haven't heard from her since."

"An hour ago? She hates showers. She would've been back by now." I took off sprinting. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn to see who it was. My eyes were on the bath house. I stop in front of it and yank open the door. I search each bath, and she's not in any of them. I search all along the fences, still not finding her. A tear started falling down my face. Oh HELL no. Not this again. I wiped it off and kept searching. After circling the fence for the fourth time, someone grabbed me on the arm.

"Stop for a second, will ya?" It was Daryl, of course.

"What?!"

"We need to sit down and come up with a plan to find her."

"No! The last time y'all done that the girl was a fucking walker in a barn! We can't stop and plan, Daryl. We have to find her. Tonight." There was a look of hurt in his wyws.

"Alright, fine. I give up." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Where should we start?"

"Uhm maybe she went into the cell blocks, or maybe she jumped the fence."

"Maybe, but I doubt she'd go into the cell blocks. I could definitely see her getting claustrophobic and jumping the fence or something so she could get some space."

"Okay, let's go to the gate and check outside." We jogged over to where the group was sitting around a fire, eating dinner.

"Where'd you two love birds go?" Merle wiggled his eyebrows.

"To find my sister, pervert." I spat at him. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with Merle.

"Now, that's not nice, Sugar Tits."

"Eh...you'll get over it." I walked to the gate.

"Where are you two going?" Rick asked.

"Ariya's missing. We think she went out of the fences." Daryl explained, and opened the gate for me. About that time, we heard a scream. It was an agonizing, gut-wrenching scream. It reminded me of my mother's scream.

TO

*ELIZABETH'S POV*

I don't know why...but I have a feeling Ariya doesn't like me. I mean, she liked me fine when I first got here. But ever since Lori sent Carl to help me pitch my tent, she's been off. I'm no mind reader. But if I were to guess...I'd say that she has a crush on Carl. I'm not here to take her man from her. By no means. But I'd like her to give me a chance...

*BREELYNN POV*

"Okay so everyone. We need to figure out a watch chart. We'll have 2 people roaming the courtyard while everyone else is asleep. We need 2 people so one of them can get help if neccessary. People will be relieved every 4 hours through the night. The exceptions of the chart are Lori (because of her pregnancy), the kids (for obvious reasons), Hershel (we need him in top condition in case of an emergency) and Carol." The rest of us split up into groups of two. I'm worried because there's no one here that I've talked to (besides Merle and Daryl, who are talking by the campfire. I think they're going to be together though). I look around for a while before I give up and sit by the fire. It's like a middle school project all over again.

"C'mon. We got first shift." Daryl dropped my crossbow in my lap.

"Uhm, okay." I smiled at him and we walked over to the over-turned bus.

"This looks like a good a spot as any." He hopped up onto the bus and helped me up.

"So what are we going to do for 4 hours? I'm already tired." I yawned.

"Uhm well...ya can go to sleep. I got this."

"No. I'm not doing that to you. Let's talk or something so I can stay awake though."

"Deal."

"So, what's your plan?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to stay with Rick, go off, find family, live alone? What's your plan?"

"Uhm don't really got one, I s'pose. You?"

"Well...I don't think this group likes me. I'm a burden to them. All I do is cause fights. And I don't like the glint in Rick's eye. It reminds me of Shane's eyes before you slammed him up against the barn yesterday. Or whatever day it was."

"I saw it too."

"I just don't want Ariya around all that."

"I understand."

"I just dont think we can survive alone. That's what's keeping me here. Well, besides you."

"I don't want to hold ya back."

"Well, I mean, there's other reasons, too. Like if we get caught in a herd and it's just Ariya and I we'd be in trouble. But we'd have a better chance with a big group. Numbers are everything these days."

"Isn't that the truth." We sat in silence for about 5 minutes.

"So, what'd ya do for a living, before the dead walked."

"Uhm...well, I got caught up in my brother's drug-dealing business cause he needed help. But, I owned my own motorcycle shop before all of that. You?"

"College girl."

"Oh, what college?"

"OU."

"Sooners?"

"Hell yes!" He laughed at me. It was silent again.

"Isn't it weird though?"

"What?"

''The dead. Walking."

"Pretty weird."

"I've only heard of that in movies and stuff."

"Me too. I used to make fun of the people who believed in all that. Look at us now. Trapped like birds in a cage to keep safe for as long as possible from these things."

"Yeah. Ya know what I miss?"

"What?''

"Cookie cake. Oh my fucking god. I'd kill for a cookie cake."

"Haha, I miss Mac 'N' Cheese. I lived off that stuff."

"Does poor Daryl have Mac 'N' Cheese withdrawl?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Yes. Yes he does." He said in a baby voice, too. Although, it didn't really sound right because of his gruff voice. I laughed. "Okay, that didn't work out. I'm too manly to have a baby voice." He puffed out his chest and I laughed again.

"Hey, shift's up!" I look down to see Maggie and Glenn. Glenn was eyeing Daryl questioningly.

"Have fun! It's boring as shit."I hopped off the bus and gave Glenn a hug. Daryl and I walked back ot the prison. It was warmer than last night, but it was still cold. We walked up to the perch and I slipped off my boots and pants, and slid on some pajama shorts. I didn't even bother to look at Daryl before I stripped to see if he was looking. He's too much of a gentleman. I pulled off my longsleeve shirt and adjusted the tank-top that was underneath. I layed down in his bed, where he was already laying. I curled up next to him and put my head in his neck. He rubbed my back with his thumb. I enjoyed the small gesture until it eventually stopped, and his breathing lengthened. He's asleep. I squished farther up to his neck and went to sleep.

*DARYL POV*

I woke up to the most beatiful women wrapped up in my arms. She's so cute when she's sleeping. Now, it's not like I'd ever tell her that. No way. I'm not good with that kind of stuff. All of a sudden her head popped up off the matress.

"Shane I will fucking murder you, Ya son of a bitch!" She murmured in her dreams. I laughed.

"Yer babe has a temper." Merle said as he walked out of his cell.

"She's not my girl."

"But ya want her to be."

"Like that matters. Her boyfriend just died. She keeps having dreams about him. She talks in her sleep. Well, except when we moved in here. She talks about Shane now."

"Maybe ya scared away her boyfriend dreams."

"Nah."

"She likes ya."

"Nope."

"Ya, Darylina, she does. Ya better wake yer hillbilly ass up and notice. She won't be hear long. Heck, none of us will be here very long."

*CARL POV*

I really like Elizabeth. Like, alot. I just don't know how to tell her. And Ariya probably wouldn't help me cause she's mad at me. I have no idea why though. Maybe I could talk to Dad.

"Hey Dad?" I walked into the main room, where Rick and Daryl were talking over a map of the prison that we had found in the lobby.

"What son?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Uhm...so...ugh..." I didn't know how to start this.

"Ya like Elizabeth, don't cha?" Daryl winked at me.

"Heh, that obvious?"

"Kid, everyone knows that except her." Daryl walked out of the room, leaving me and my dad alone.

*BREELYNN POV*

I woke up for the second time. I rolled over to snuggle closer to Daryl, but he wasn't there. I kept scooting, thinking he was on the edge of the bed, and ended up falling off the bed.

''AHHGH!" I fell and hit my head. "Ouch."

"Smooth move, Sleeping Ugly." Merle said, he was walking up the steps.

"You're so nice, Merle." He smirked.

"So, ya like my brother."

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"Statement."

"Okay."

"So?"

"What?"

"Ya like my brother." I stayed silent. "Ya gonna answer?"

"What are ya talking about? You said it was a statement. If it's a statement then I'm not going to answer, because it's not a question."

"Okay, do ya have any comments on my statement?"

"No."

"So it IS true."

"I didn't say that, ya hick. I just said that I have no comment."

"What'd ya call me?"

"H-I-C-K. What does that spell? Hick."

"Ya better watch yerself, princess."

"Or what?"

"Ya wanna find out?"

"Sure. Enlighten me with your threats." He just smirked and walked into his cell. I pulled myself off the ground and crawled back onto the bed. This day doesn't have a good start. Maybe I should just go back to sl-

"Wake up, Lazy Bones." Daryl threw me a wet washcloth and I groaned when the cold water hit my face. ''Here ya go." He handed me a bowl of oatmeal.

"Ugh, I'm getting real tired of this crap." I sat the oatmeal down.

"You have to eat."

"Yeah. But not this crap. I'm going to go catch some squirrel or something." I slipped off my pajama shorts and pulled on some jeans, slid into my boots, and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Yer going to need this." He threw me my bow. I caught it and walked to the stairway.

"Ya coming?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me to come."

"Well, you are the main supplier of food for the group. So that must mean something."

"True. Hold on." He throws on his leather vest and grabs his crossbow. "Let's go." He popped his collar and I laughed. "What?" I mimicked him. "Oh. Ha, sorry." We walked out the door and through the gates.

"I hope there aren't very many walkers out here..." I said as we stepped into the woodline.

"There weren't many yesterday."

"True but there weren't many at Hershel's farm 3 days ago."

"Hah, ya got a point." We were silent for a while, killing squirrels and rabbit. I killed 1 of each, but Mr. Bigshot over there caught 4 rabbits and 7 squirrels.

"You're going to wipe out the whole forest in an hour at that rate!"

"Just means more meat for poor Bree who has to eat oatmeal." He gave me a pouty face. I punched his arm. "Ouch." He rubbed it. I just smiled. "Whoah." He dropped his bow and I spun around, looking at a beautiful creek that flowed into a waterfall. You could see straight to the bottom of the water.

"Whoah. This is amazing." I was awestrucked.

"Come on!" He dropped his game bag and his bow and dove in, clothes and all.

"Are ya crazy? You're not going to be able to dry off when you get out! You're supposed to take off your clothes and get in so your clothes will be dry and you don't get hypothermia."

"So what yer suggesting is I get naked?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No...just, ugh okay!" I dove in, clothes and all, too. The water was warm.

"Why is it warm here? Did ya pee?"

"No, the water's just warm. It's warm over here, too. Maybe it's just me. I might make the water boil from my hotness." He struck a model pose. I cracked up and splashed water in his face. After he wiped the water out of his eyes he looked at me. "Really?" He kept getting closer and closer. I was backing up step by step until I hit the back of the rock thingy.

"Yes really." I say, and he pounces. He has me wrapped around his arms and he dunks me in the water.

"Truce! Truce!" I say when I come back up.

"Nope. Say 'Daryl Dixon is the most hottest and amazing guy on this planet and he is ten times better than me at splashing'." Oh, he was pushing my buttons.

"Daryl Dixon is the most hottest and amazing guy on this planet and he is ten times better than me at splashing." I said, smiling.

"Awe shucks. Ya don't mean it."

"Yeah I do. Except the 'ten times better than me at splashing' part." He smiled at me then his smile faded as his face grew nearer to mine. I did the same until our lips meet pasionately.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I seriously think thiswas the most passionate kiss that I'd ever had. It was so romantic and amazing. I never wanted to leave. Eventually, though, we had to come up for air. I looked up to him and smiled.

"Ya sure you've never kissed a girl before?"

"Damn. Was I that good?" He joked.

"Maybe." I blushed and he kissed me again, this time slower and sweeter.

"We better go before they worry about us." He said in between kisses.

"Let them."

"No. C'mon. Ya can't do that to yer sister."

"She can deal with it."

"We got all the time in the world. Er...this world. All of our food is going to rot. C'mon." He pulled me off of the rock and we waded up to the shore, where we grabbed our stuff and headed back to the prison.

Back at the prison, Rick was trying to figure to clear out the other cells. Carl and Elizabeth were running around outside, and I had no idea where Ariya was.

"Where's Ariya?" I ask.

"She went to take a shower about an hour ago." T-Dog answered. "Haven't heard from her since."

"An hour ago? She hates showers. She would've been back by now." I took off sprinting. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn to see who it was. My eyes were on the bath house. I stop in front of it and yank open the door. I search each bath, and she's not in any of them. I search all along the fences, still not finding her. A tear started falling down my face. Oh HELL no. Not this again. I wiped it off and kept searching. After circling the fence for the fourth time, someone grabbed me on the arm.

"Stop for a second, will ya?" It was Daryl, of course.

"What?!"

"We need to sit down and come up with a plan to find her."

"No! The last time y'all done that the girl was a fucking walker in a barn! We can't stop and plan, Daryl. We have to find her. Tonight." There was a look of hurt in his wyws.

"Alright, fine. I give up." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Where should we start?"

"Uhm maybe she went into the cell blocks, or maybe she jumped the fence."

"Maybe, but I doubt she'd go into the cell blocks. I could definitely see her getting claustrophobic and jumping the fence or something so she could get some space."

"Okay, let's go to the gate and check outside." We jogged over to where the group was sitting around a fire, eating dinner.

"Where'd you two love birds go?" Merle wiggled his eyebrows.

"To find my sister, pervert." I spat at him. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with Merle.

"Now, that's not nice, Sugar Tits."

"Eh...you'll get over it." I walked to the gate.

"Where are you two going?" Rick asked.

"Ariya's missing. We think she went out of the fences." Daryl explained, and opened the gate for me. About that time, we heard a scream. It was an agonizing, gut-wrenching scream. It reminded me of my mother's scream.


	11. Chapter 11

"Follow me!" Daryl took off, putting his expert tracking skills to use. We raced past trees and jumped over vines and stick. We passed two walkers but didn't have the time to mess with them. Besides, they were no real threat right now.

"Shh." Daryl creeped up on a walker that was bent over something. He stabbed a knife in the back of it's head and grabbed the body before it fell over it's prey. He threw it to the side, and his hands went limp. I noticed the long, dark brown hair instantly. Daryl dashed over to me as my knees gave out. She...She's gone. How could this happen? I should've never left. This wouldn't have happened. I sat there and cried for about 3 hours, laying on the ground in Daryl's arms. He had let go of me to kill a walker every once in a while, but he always came right back to comfort me.

Once my sobbing was minimized to an occasional gulp of air, Daryl helped stand me up. He handed me my crossbow, and I took it, understanding what I had to do. I bent down next to my sister's lifeless body, traumatized by the helpless way her body was layed in. It looked as if she fell in agony of the bite, and was killed from there.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. All of those times. Never there to protect you. I was never there. Even when you needed me most. I wasn't there. You were so innocent, so...young. You were my only sister. One of the only people to deal with my shitty attitudes, and my depressed times, my suicidal times. You will always be in my heart, no matter what." I was whispering to her. "I-I don't know how I'm going to get through this shit without you, but I guess there's no choice. Although, I could opt-out. But, that man...over there-" I looked back at Daryl, who was looking up at the stars, far enough away to not be able to hear what I was saying. "-that wonderful man would never let me. He's a good man. One of the best. Anyways, I want to be with you...but I have no say...really. I couldn't hurt him like that. And you'd want me to carry on. I can hear it now, 'Breelynn Shawn. You stop your crying right now and move on. I'm in a better place. You'll get here eventually. And don't be stupid and blow your chances with that sexy man.' That is EXACTLY what you would say." I laughed quietly at the thought. "I'm not going to let you turn out like the thing that killed you. So, goodbye, Sis. I love you, oh so much." I picked a flower and put it in her hand. I kissed the top of her head, and shot my bow where the stain of my lipstick was. Daryl was there in a flash, helping up. My knees were weak. We walked silently back to the prison. He unlatched the gate and we walked to the campfire, where all of the adults were awake. Waiting. Glenn ran up to me.

"Where is she? Did you find her?"

"Yeah. We found her." I looked up at him and he stepped back, realization flashing through his eyes.

"D-did she...?" I nodded my head. Glenn took off to the cell block, slamming the door behind him.

"She's...dead?" Lori asked. Again, I nodded. Daryl explained what happened, while I stood in his arms, thinking about her. I couldn't get myself to say her name out loud.

**Sorry this was so short, I already had it pre-written. I'm copying all this down from my instagram... but thank you to the reviewers, followers, and favoriters once again! I love it. **


End file.
